pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 48 - Hunter J Returns, The Danger Raise’s
"This smell is coming from her...so she's an Unsent." said Timothy to himself as he looked at Hunter J. "But how...your ship was hit with two Foresight attacks and it went down in Lake Valor. How did you survive?" asked Ash "Your guess is as good as mine...once my ship was struck with those two foresight attack and we crashed into the lake, we were sucked into a whirlpool. I just stood there as the ship sunk deeper into the lake scared out of my mind. The last thing I remember is the glass shattering and then being hit the water." remembered Hunter J "But the ship exploded afterwards." remembered Ash "Well I don't know about that, but the next time I opened my eye's and all I saw was a light. I closed my eyes and opened them again and this time I was on Lake Valor’s shore. I stood there looking over the lake wondering how I had survived, but I just couldn't understand it. Even after I lost it all, my crew and my ship, but all of that was replaceable. I got a new ship and a new crew and I’m back doing what I do best." smiled Hunter J "Well you've come to the wrong region to cause trouble!” shouted Asuma "Yea this time around we're ready for anything." said Brock "We'll see." smiled Hunter J as she grabbed a Ultra Pokéball off of her belt and threw it. All of a sudden a large almost skeleton like dog with gold, and black markings on its body an red and blue markings on its legs. "Lobo." said The pokémon "A Lobori...but how did she get one." thought Timothy to himself. "A Lobori...lets see what the pokédex say about that." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. "Lobori The Indigenous Spirit Pokémon and the evolved form of Apabo. This pokémon is respected by all indigenous cultures that are still standing around the world. All of them mention it and all do as representative of death. The Lobori often gather in flocks and move only at night hunting the souls in sorrow. said The pokédex "Lobori use Shadow Ball." said Hunter J The pokémon created a ball of purple energy and fired it at Ash, but just before it hit Ash jumped he out of the way. "That was close." said Ash as he landed on the ground beside Jamie. "That Lobori how did you get it?" asked Timothy as he walked to where Ash was standing. "After I left from Lave Valor I noticed that it was following me around...so after awhile I caught it." said Hunter J "I see." nodded Timothy "Anyway you've come here to stop me from getting to the Earth Temple haven't you?" asked Hunter J "Yea...we've been given orders to stop you from reaching the Earth Temple at all cost." stated Timothy "You can try...Lobori use Stone Edge!" shouted Hunter J All of a sudden two light blue rings appeared around Lobori and then they started to glow white. Lobori eye's started to glow and then the white rings started to form into rocks and it fired them at Timothy. Just then Nina flew in front of Timothy with a blue orb of energy around her as the attack hit. "Alright everybody take out the surrounding enemy's...I’ll take care of Hunter J. Kachu let's go." said Timothy "Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu as he jumped in front of Timothy as his checks sparked with black electricity. "Alright we'll spread out and take them all out." said Jamie "Alright let's do this Pikachu!” shouted Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu They all spread out to fight Hunter J's other crew as Timothy stared at Hunter J. "What are you looking at?” asked Hunter J "There's a dark cloud hanging over your head." said Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Hunter J "It's there, but I just can't put my finger on it." said Timothy "Hmm...It doesn’t matter. Lobori use Shadow ball!” shouted Hunter J Lobori created another ball of purple energy and fired at Kachu. "Kachu use Black Thunderbolt!” shouted Timothy Kachu fired a black bolt of electricity and when the two attack's collided they swirled together an exploded. "Kachu use Shockwave Palm!” shouted Timothy Kachu started running toward Lobori as his paws started to surge with black electricity and then he jumped into the air. "Lobori use Protect!” shouted Hunter J Kachu headed toward Lobori and thrust his right paw forward, but just as Kachu was about to hit him a sphere of white energy surrounded him. Kachu bounced off of the energy sphere and landed back in front of Timothy. "Your pokémon is pretty powerful." smiled Timothy "We've located the Earth Temple." reported A voice over a communicator on Hunter J's wrist ware. "Alright send me the coordinates right away. Looks like our location has been found...looks like we'll have to cut this battle short." smiled Hunter J "Like I said we were sent here to stop you from reaching the temple, so your not going anywhere." said Timothy "Pika...Chu!” shouted Kachu "Just try and stop me...Lobori use Giga Impact!” shouted Hunter J Lobori started running toward Kachu and it body was all of a sudden covered in a blue energy. "You use Black Volt Tackle Kachu!” shouted Timothy Kachu took off running toward Lobori as his body was surrounded by a black electricity. When the two of them collided there was an explosion and both pokémon were sent sliding back. "Damn his pokémon is stronger than I thought." said Hunter J as she looked at her pokémon. "Alright it can't move right now. Hit it good and hit it hard...Kachu use Shockwave Palm!” shouted Timothy "Pika...Pi." said Kachu as his body surged with black electricity. Kachu took off running toward Lobori as his paws surged with black electricity and when he got close to it, he jumped up an hit Lobori on the head. When Kachu's paw connected with Lobori he was sent flying back into a tree. "Lobori return." said Hunter J as the pokémon disappeared into a pokéball. "This is the end of the road Hunter J...you can come in quietly or we can take you in by force." said Timothy "You'll have no other choice, but to take me by force." smiled Hunter J as she held out a pokéball. "I was hoping you would say that." grinned Timothy "Let end this Salamence!” shouted Hunter J When she tossed out the pokéball in front of her appeared her Salamence. "What the...that pokémon's scent is just like hers. It's an unsent as well." thought Timothy to himself. "Alright Salamence use Flame Buster!" shouted Hunter J "Oh shit." said Timothy sounding surprised. All of a sudden large a fire ball started to form in front of salamence's mouth and it fired it at Kachu. When the attack hit there was a large explosion that engulfed the area that everybody was fighting at in fire. "That take's care of that." smiled Hunter J She jumped on Salamence's back an it roared as it disappeared over the tree's and out of sight. The fire continued to blaze, but all of a sudden it started to slowly die down until it was out. "Ok...now that was unexpected." sighed Timothy as he stood there with Kachu, Nina and Nikita in his jacket. Timothy looked around at the charred remains of the hunter's and their pokémon on the ground. "Damn she didn't even warn her own people." said Timothy "Pika." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be...Bebe…Be." nodded Nikita "Is everybody alright?" asked Timothy "Yea...damn she just so...I can't even find the words for it right now." snarled Jamie "That was to close...how could she take out her own people without even flinching." sighed Alice "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "That was intense...what was with the last attack?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "It was the Limit Breaker, Flame Buster." noted Timothy "So where did Hunter J get off to?" asked Rodney "She took off on that Salamence." said Timothy "Well come on...let's go after her." urged Asuma "Right!." They all said and they took off after her. To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 2 Content